Red Hair, Green Eyes
by FortyFandoms
Summary: The summer after Harry witnesses Snape's Worst Memory many things change, including Harry himself... Sit back and watch the Fireworks as a more polite, more laid-back Harry comes to Hogwarts!


**I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

" _Excellent," Sirius said softly "Snivellus."_

 _ **I turned to see the unfortunate sight before me.**_

 _Snape was on his feet again and was stowing the O.W.L. paper in his bag. As he emerged from the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass,_ _ **oh how I longed to warn the pale boy to go or turn back.**_ _Sirius and my father stood up._ _ **I wanted so badly to look away but everywhere I looked it was there.**_ _Lupin and Wormtail remained sitting. Lupin was still staring down at the book, though his eyes were no longer moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows. Wormtail was looking from James and Sirius to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face '_ _ **He makes me sick' I though savagely.**_

" _All right, Snivellus?"_ _said James loudly._ _ **'Just couldn't keep your sordid affairs to yourself, father could you?'**_ _ **I thought angrily.**_

Beep, beep, beep, I jump as my repaired alarm goes off. The same nightmare has been haunting my nights since I saw it in Professor Snape's pensive. I no longer find it a compliment when people tell me I'm like my father, in fact I find it slightly annoying. I am striving to become more like my mother on the inside, brave, kind, fiery but loyal, all things my mother possessed. I also died my hair my mother's red as a tribute to her!

Today is my shower day, I grab a shirt and some pants, both are my cousin's hand-me downs. I walk down the hallway and walk into the bathroom. I turn the shower on and step into the stall. I use the strawberry scented shampoo and carefully massage it into my shoulder length hair. My hair length is not the only thing that has changed around here... I also care more about my schooling and have thrown myself into all the summer assignments I could smuggle out of the cupboard.

After stepping out of the coral colored stall, I look into the mirror. My green eyes shine brighter than ever before, they were highlighted by the new glasses my aunt had bought me. Things had been better at Privet Drive recently, Aunt Petunia had taken a liking to me since I had started caring about my appearance, unlike my father who most likely never ran a brush through his hair! She even made Vernon let me go to the library twice a week.

"Aunt Pet," I called, our relationship had grown and now we had sweet, loving names for each other, pet names if you will. "Will you take me to the library today?" Petunia was walking up the steps with a basket of clean clothes. She looked me up and down, no doubt appraising my appearance. She pursed her lips and moved aside the hair covering my eyes. My eyes were her soft spot, Lily's eyes. "Ok, but only after you fold these clothes." I groaned at her "Do I really have to Tuney?" She smiled nervously at the name "Harry… You know what your Uncle is like! He only lets you go to the library because I force him to." I smiled encouragingly back at her. I decide to push my luck and smirk at her in true Draco Malfoy fashion then said "Come on! Admit it! I know you like me deep down!" She swatted playfully at my shoulder before exclaiming "Insolent brat! I do not!" I simply wriggled my eyebrows and took the clothes basket from her.

* * *

I was bouncing up and down in my seat as we went to the library, my safe haven. "Har? Dear, do you have homework, from your school?" Surprised, I looked up at her, I had never thought she would inquire about my schoolwork. She even sounded was, - was that interest I heard? "Yes, Aunt Petunia, I do." She glanced into the rearview mirror and laughed "Honestly Harry, no need to look so scared, I just wanted to know if you needed me to get a couple books from the cupboard." I gaped at her, Aunt Petunia, who hated everything about magic wanted to know if I, a wizard, needed her to get me any of my spell books? "Well, do you?" Pet asked, startling me out of my stunned stupor.

I swallowed once, twice, three times, to get my voice back "I need a few of my potions books." I said, "Today, I was going to look up how to write a good essay. I never learned that before. At Hogwarts I was too much of a jock to care." Aunt Petunia looked at me funny and snorted "You, a jock, I have never met a kid who spent more time in the library." I smiled at her, of course she was right. I did spend all my free time in the library when I was here, Dudley's goons wouldn't enter it if their life depended on it. Still, I felt slightly offended she thought the idea of my playing a sport so ridiculous. I defended my honor, "Here, I may be a bookworm, at my school I am a Quidditch Champion!" She looked unconvinced. I held up my arm in the classic strong man pose "See this muscle! This is the muscle of a seeker!" I said pointing to my scrawny arm. "Of course, how could I miss such a muscly arm!" She asked with mock concern in voice. I laughed, a real laugh, I hadn't laughed like that since Dolores Umbridge had taken over Hogwarts.

* * *

The first scent I smell when I walk into the library is the smell of ink and old paper, as I walk further in I sniff the air, taking in the deep musty smell of old books. "Hi, Miss Galva." I nod to my favorite librarian, she almost always wears her caramel colored hair in a loose bun, she wears a pleasant blue color skirt and a white blouse. Her blue eyes remind me of Albus Dumbledore's eyes with her happy twinkle. She smiles at me "Anything in particular you are looking for Harry?" I shook my head, I know what I am looking for, instead I ask her, "Is anyone in the back room?" Miss Galva thinks then says "I don't think so." I turn to walk away when she calls back to me "Harry, is this your aunt?" Sure enough, Petunia was standing in the library looking kind of nervous. "Yes, it is Miss Galva. Just send her back when she works up the courage to ask, alright?"

"Ok." Galva said and returned to her computer. I strode into the back room, flopped onto the fluffy soft chair in the corner. Opening a book about essays, I start to read, my mind disappears into a whole new world.

"Harry?" I am startled out of the land of pros and cons, grammar and spelling, by Aunt Petunia's questioning voice. "Yes, Aunt Pet?" I replied, glancing up to see her peering around the book shelves into my favorite corner of the library. Petunia was looking apologetic as she said "We should go now. Vernon will be home soon, he will want his dinner. Take whatever books you need to the check-out to bring home." I smiled sadly at her before gently saying "Aunt Pet, I can't check things out, I don't have a library card." She smiled mischievously at me, the impish smile on her face was frightening, "Oh you don't say, well I happen to have a card here for a Mr. H. Potter." She waved a card in front of my face.

I launched myself into her arms "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed. Grabbing the card, I dashed around the corner picking up the books I had been reading from. She just laughed at my antics and helped me carry the books to the check-out.

* * *

I am standing by the sink, warm water running over my hands washing the suds away. The door slams in the hall, "Petunia, I'm home!" My uncle calls out. She says something muffled in reply. Turning to my chopping board, I begin with the parsley, _click, click, click,_ goes the knife on the chopping board. I inhale deeply, the scent of homemade spaghetti sauce permeates the room. Grinning, I sweep the chopped parsley into the bubbling red liquid.

Sticking my head out of the door, I call out to my uncle "Uncle Vernon, how many people for dinner tonight?" He calls back almost instantly, "Two, boy! As you very well know!" He was right, I had guessed I wouldn't be eating and I knew Dudley was almost certainly with his gang tonight, oh, well worth the try.

Back in the kitchen, I prepare the plates. A sprig of basil over the spaghetti and meatball… and DONE! I carefully plate the table and head to my room after letting my uncle know that the food was done.

Reaching up to my calendar I check off todays date, August 31st. Tomorrow, I go to Hogwarts!

* * *

 **Hello, my Inspirations! This is just a plot bunny that came upon me unawares. Please be kind and review!**

 **Fort :-)**


End file.
